


Are We Okay?

by YourGalMuncher



Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Erotica, F/F, Fdom, Fingering, Good girls, Goofy - Freeform, L-Bombs, Oral, Romance, Strap, Sweet, domina - Freeform, foot rub, gwa, gwasapphic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourGalMuncher/pseuds/YourGalMuncher
Summary: "Are we okay? You and me? Us, together, as a couple: are we okay? Because it doesn't feel like we are. It feels like something's wrong. I can't pinpoint it. There's not one big thing that's obviously wrong that I can wave my hands at. Not even a bunch of little things. It's more just this feeling like we don't quite fit like we used to."Hey y'all, it's your gal Muncher with a surprisingly gentle borderline vanilla very, very sappy script! What can I say? I'm a sappy girl! It's a sweet, short little thing about a couple that's hit a rough patch and is reconnecting/rekindling through sexy-times. The twist in this one is that the speaker is very subby, but this time, she's gonna be the domme: hijinks, cuteness, and L-bombs ensue.Note About Junk: The speaker's junk is left ambiguous. The listener's junk is referred to a few times, and there are two versions provided -- one for people who have pussies, and one for people who have girlcocks.
Relationships: F4F - Relationship, F4TF
Kudos: 5





	Are We Okay?

[F4F][F4TF] Are We Okay? [GFE][Gentle Fdom][Sub's First Time as Domme][Rekindling Romance][Awkward][Goofy][Sweet][Strip For Me][Panty Sniffing][Foot Rub][Fingering][Oral][Strap][Still Horny For You After All These Years][You Know How To Touch Me][L-Bombs][Good Girls]

[The sitch: long-term couple has been drifting apart. Speaker decides to check in with the listener, and they decide to reconnect with sexy times. But there's a twist! Speaker, who is usually very subby, is asked to be the domme! The key to this one is that being a domme doesn't come natural to her, but she's gonna have fun with it, darn it. Giggles and smiles are a must.]

Are we okay? You and me? Us, together, as a couple: are we okay? Because it doesn't feel like we are. It feels like something's wrong.

I can't pinpoint it. There's not one big thing that's obviously wrong that I can wave my hands at. Not even a bunch of little things. It's more just this feeling like we don't quite fit like we used to. Like, we used to be like parkour, you and me: moving effortlessly through each other, with each other, flowing, and it all felt so natural and so right. And now it feels like that time when we actually tried to do parkour. [laugh] Clumsy! There's this distance, this stumbling, the way we kinda get on each other's nerves.

So, you've felt it too. That distance, the way we're fraying at the edges. And hey, maybe that's all it is. Probably that's all it is. There are time when things are smooth and times when things are bumpy, and you just muddle through the bumpy parts, and we come out the other side, good as new. It doesn't help to make a big deal out of it and I'm not trying to do that.

At the same time: you're precious to me. What we have together, is precious to me. And I don't want to risk losing that. The thing about fraying at the edges is that sometimes the whole thing suddenly unravels. And maybe there's a one in a million, one in a billion chance that happens, and for me, however remote that chance is, that's not a risk I ever wanna take. I love you. I love us. I love our life together. And you better believe I will fight for it.

[vulnerable] Do you still love me? Still want me?

[smooch] Then I guess that means we're okay. Or we'll be okay. I think we should do something, you and me. Together. I know you're busy with work and I'm busy with work, but I think we need to take a day and just, you know, reconnect.

What to do? Shit, I dunno. This kinda thing would be easier if we didn't have to worry about the flipping plague. But, you know, we got some DVDs. We got some board games, if you want to get your ass kicked at Qwirkle. And we got bodies, if you wanna fuck.

Mmm, I thought that last one might get your attention! It's been a while. Let's do it. [smooch] Let's reconnect. [smooch] I promise I'll be a good girl for you, Miss, and I'll do what I'm told. Let you have your wicked way with me.

[serious] Sure, baby, what is it?

You want to be a good girl for me? Oh, wow. That's new.

No, not a problem! We can do that. Maybe that's what we need. Something new. Change it up a bit. Okay, so you'll be my good girl, and I'll be Miss, then? Hmm. Not sure if I like "Miss" - it suits you better than it does me.

WHAT. [incredulous laughter] You did not just "ma'am" me. I'm not a "ma'am". You are literally older than I am! You absolute brat.

Ooh, "domina". Domina. Yeah, that sounds fun. Let me try that out. Are you going to be a good girl for your domina? Yeah, I like that, sweetie.

[ala "manamana" - you know, the muppets thing. Don't make me explain it, it will make me feel old:] Domina, doo-doo doo-doo-doo, domina, doo-doo-doo-doo. [laughing]

Yes, I'm taking this seriously. I don't know if you are, though. You're still dressed! Good girls get naked for their domina. I shouldn't even have to ask.

But, uh, do it slowly for me, okay, honey? Tease me a little. Give me a show. Start with the socks. Take them off one at a time, then put them at the end of bed. Yes, I don't want a mess, clothes strewn all over the place. My good girl doesn't make a mess, does she? No, she doesn't. Mmm, that flash of ankle. So provocative! Pants next. Lemme see those legs, honey. Those legs and those thighs. I'm not sure if I can control myself long enough to let you get the rest off. Better hurry with that shirt. Go a little faster for me, honey.

Did you just slow down? You did! You're just slowly teasing at each button. Oh, you're being a brat. Oh, this is torture, sweetness. I thought you were going to be a good girl? That was the deal. You're supposed to do what I tell you to do. I told you to go faster. Told you I couldn't stand it. I need to see that pretty throat, those gorgeous breasts, that belly - I want that belly, honey. Give me that belly. It's mine.

Oh, finally, yes, off with the shirt. Now fold it up nice and neat and place it with - did you just throw it on the ground? [chuckling] Oh, someone is asking for it. Someone is begging for it. [snap your fingers] Pick it up. Now.

Good girl. The absolute sass. Now, off with the bra. [ecstatic shudder] God, baby. Gets me every time. I can see… [lustful swallow] I can see those nipples are already hard for me. Eager to be touched and toyed with. Hungry for my mouth. [Kissing and suckling]

You're still overdressed, though. Yes, get those panties off. Don't put them with the rest. Give them here. [sniff] Oh, fuck. You're so fucking horny for me, baby.

[softly] I'm glad. I'm happy that after all this time together, I still do it for you. Still make you wet. Here, put your hand down my pants. Give it a feel. Yes. It's like a fucking swamp down there. That's for you. That's what the sight of you does to me. What it's always done to me. What it will always do to me.

[sniff] These panties are mine now. I'm just gonna keep them, keep [sniff] smelling you while you do what you're told.

Mmm, lemme see that pussy [girlcock], honey. Yes. Ease onto your back, spread those gorgeous thighs, and let me see that hot little box [pretty little dick]. See, this, uh, this is why I'm usually the sub. Not complaining, not trying to break the mood, it's just… damn, baby. I see that pussy [girlcock] and my mouth just starts to water. My knees wobble. I start to throb, and I want it so bad. Want to worship it with my mouth. Want to get lost in it. [SNIFF] I'm fucking hypnotized by that hot cunt [gorgeous girlcock]. It makes me powerless. Makes me weak. Makes me obedient.

But now it's your turn to obey me, right? Okay, I can do this. I can boss you around. Uh. Um. Foot rub! Oh, yes, you knew the minute you put me in charge that I was going to get a foot rub out of it. Let me climb on the bed. How do you want me situated?

Oh! You're getting on the floor. On your knees for me. Okay. Let me just dangle my footsies off the edge of the bed. Now, get to work.

[throughout foot rub, be a little bit moan-y but don't overdo it, it's just a foot rub after all!] Oh, yes, the toes. Start with the toes, hon. Give each of them the proper attention. I expect you to be thorough. Yes, between the toes, too. That's my good girl. On her knees, naked, rubbing my feet, worshipping my feet, looking up at me from the floor with those hungry eyes. God, you're breathing pretty heavy there, honey. Is this getting you worked up? Doing what you're told? Being good for me? Obeying your domina and giving her pleasure?

Yes, rub the arches, baby. Really get in there. Do a good job for me and maybe, MAYBE, if you do a really good job, maybe I will let you come. Oh! That got a reaction! Rubbing a little more vigorously now, I see. You want to come, baby? You want to come for me? Then you gotta earn it.

Ah, yes, yes, my ankles. You know I love it when you rub my ankles. You know how to touch me, how to please me. You know every inch of my body, just like I know every inch of yours. Yes, I do. I know how to touch you, how to tease you, how to drive you wild, how to push you over the edge. That's good, hon. Yes, you did a good job for me.

Was it good enough to let you come? That's a good question. Mmm. I don't know… let me think about it. I think… I think you haven't quite earned it just yet. I think there's more you can do for your domina. Help me get my pants off. Thank you, dear.

Oh, my panties are staying on. I want you to use your fingers. Rub me, baby. You know where to rub me. You know how to rub me. So do it. Fucking do it, honey. Use those fingers. Hmm-mm. You can feel it through my panties, can't you? Feel how horny I'm getting for you? Rub it harder, baby. Over my panties. Oh, fuck, right there, right there, don't stop, don’t stop. [sniff her panties] Oh, yes, you're touching me and I'm [sniff] smelling you and I'm looking at you. Give me a show, honey. Give me something to look at. Spread those fucking legs and play with that pussy [girlcock] for me. You've got two hands. One for mine, one for yours.

Oh God. You're so gorgeous. So fucking gorgeous and so fucking mine. All mine. I'm never gonna let you go. Never gonna stop wanting that pussy [dick] and those tits and that mouth and those eyes and those fingers, Jesus Horny Christ, those fingers. Almost there. Almost there. [sniff] Keep going. Keep going. Get me off and I'll let you come. Be a good girl for me. Be a good girl for your domina and make her come. [orgasm]

[catch your breath]

[deadpan] That was adequate.

Oh, I'm kidding, I'm kidding, that was great, baby. Now lay back. It's your turn. [tentative licks] Oh, she's so sensitive. You're close, aren't you? This won't take long. [sniff] Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck, baby-girl, your panties are nice but there's nothing like the real thing. I'm gonna overdose on this shit. [vigorous oral] You want a finger, too? Yeah? Beg for it nicely and domina will fuck your little hole with her finger while she eats you out.

[muffled by oral] Good girl. [licking, fingering, etc] You wanna taste, baby? You wanna taste your hole? Put my finger in your mouth. Suck it clean while I fuck you with my mouth.

[while continuing to go down on her] You moaning for me, honey? I recognize those moans. Those whimpers. I know what they mean. They mean you're close. I know how close. I'll always know. Come for me, sweetheart. Come for me, my love!

Oh my gosh, you're radiant. I love watching you come, honey. I do. That's why I like - mmm - that's why I like being a good girl for Miss. Because I get to see that happiness on your face, I get to feel it in your quivering thighs, get to taste it in my mouth. [smooch] Did you like being a good girl for me? Doing what you were told?

Good. Because you're not done yet. I mean, look. Look at my panties. Here, get them off me. Look at how you've absolutely ruined them. Now you've got to ruin me. [breathless desperate whispers] Go get the strap, dear. Yes, the big one. Your domina needs to get fucked.

And because I'm in charge, you're gonna be a good girl for me and do it when I want it. No more edging me, making me wait for it, making me be good for it. Nuh-uh. I am going to get absolutely railed whenever I want! Foot rubs and orgasms around the fucking clock! Bwa-ha-ha-ha! I have gone mad with power!

All set? Then fuck me, baby. [thrust city, population: you] Fuck me. Fuck your domina, because she told you to. Give it to me good, baby. Give it to me the way only you can. You know how I want it, how I need it. Oh, you wanna see my tits bounce? Okay, baby. I'll pull them out for you. Now, make them bounce. Grip my hips and just fuck that hole until I can't take it anymore, and then keep doing it. Make me come, baby. Oh, I know I already came. Domina gets to come as much as she wants, whenever she wants, and right now she want to come. Fuck me, honey! Fuck me! Keep it up, keep it up, oh, yes, yes, oh thank you, you're suck a good girl for me, good girl, good girl, good girl, good girl, such a good fucking girl, I'm coming for you, honey, I'm coming on your strap.

Oh gosh, that was nice. Yeah, stay inside me. I want you to hold me, but I want you to stay inside me and just keep, like, quietly, softly, tenderly humping the shit out of me. [smooches] Oh, honey, that was nice. Not just because it felt good - though, holy gosh baby, it felt good! - but because it was you and it was me and it was us. I just love you so much. Love us so much. And with the way things have been going, the way we've been drifting away from each other, I was so scared of losing you, of losing us.

[a little teary] But I feel so close to you right now. I mean, yes, physically, you're literally on top of me [smooch] and inside of me and [smooch] kissing me, but I can feel your warmth, and your kindness, and your heart.

You are still my favorite person. You are my best friend. Heart of my heart.

Hold me closer. Hold me closer, and never let me go.


End file.
